Valentines Day Special
by SilverChaser17
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Magnolia and the winter days can get cold. What else can make Lucy warm other than a little fire and a scarf? Sorry for the bad summary. Happy Valentines Day!


"Hey, Lucy?"

I looked up at Lisanna as we sat at the guild tables eating our lunch. She was fidgeting and her hands were gripped onto her fork. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know that Valentines Day is tomorrow. I… I was wondering if you knew whether or not Natsu had any plans that day."

So _that's _what it was. I know that they had a thing going on when they were little but ever since Lisanna came back, I've noticed that Natsu hasn't spoken to her that much. Whether or not he still feels the same way, I don't know, but Lisanna seems to still have feelings for Natsu. I don't know why but a sour taste was left in my mouth. Natsu's definitely important to me but there was no way that I could be in love with him. Could there? I shoved the thought to the back of my mind. Stop being so selfish, this isn't about me right now. I looked at Lisanna and smiled.

"Sorry but Natsu hasn't said anything. Why don't you ask Happy? They're closer than Natsu and I."

"I already have but he doesn't know, and since you're closer to Natsu than most, well…"

Her voice trailed off. This must be hard for her to have to admit to herself that she and Natsu have grown apart over the years. Now here I am, getting in the way of the two of them.

"Why don't you ask Natsu yourself? You guys are best friends so you should be going out and doing things more often. I hear that there's this great restaurant just outside of town. "

"Do you have any plans, Lucy?"

"Not officially, although I'm thinking about visiting my parent's graves. It's been a while since I've seen them and they must be getting lonely. I'll be out of town tomorrow, that's for sure."

Lisanna nodded and hung her head a little.

"I never knew my parents, so I can't understand what you feel, but I lost my family too. I was lucky enough to see them again but you won't have that oppurtunity. I'm sorry for your loss, I truly am."

I clenched my fists but hide my emotions with a smile. I'm used to doing this.

"Thanks, Lisanna. It means a lot to me."

I stood up and threw on my coat.

"I should be heading home soon. It was nice talking with you."

She waved her hand as I opened the guild door and began my walk home in the snow. This might be the last snowfall of the year so I take my time as I stumble through the streets. It's not that I hate winter or anything but I prefer the heat more than the cold. Even so, I think that every last moment is special and should be treasured. I'm too busy day dreaming that I don't realize that I'm not alone until I feel a hot breath down my neck that sends a shiver through my spine.

"Hey, Luce."

I swing at him but he ducks before my hand makes contact with his face.

"Dammit, Natsu! Don't sneak up on people like that."

He smiles and pokes at my arm.

"Oh come on, it was funny. You should have seen your face."

Why do I even hang out with him? He's so childish and we have very little in common. Yet I always find myself looking for him when I need help on a mission. I could ask anyone in the guild but Natsu's always the one who comes first to mind. Well, he was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, but it's not only that. The truth is, he makes me smile when all I want to do is cry. He saved me from my old isolated life. Seeing him smile harms my heart but it doesn't stop my shaking.

"Are you cold?"

"N...n...no. Wh...why would you say that?"

I can't stop myself from shivering as I try to speak without biting off my tongue. Next thing I know, Natsu wraps something around my neck. I grab it with my hands and see that it's his scarf. The one that Igneel gave him. Natsu _never _gives anyone his scarf. I heard that Lisanna took his scarf when they were kids and he screamed at her. What was that same scarf doing around my neck?

"I'll come by tomorrow to grab it. Well, see ya Lucy!"

"But I'm not..."

It was too late to tell him that I was out of town tomorrow because he took off as fast as he had appeared. I was left alone, staring after him as snowflakes stuck to my hair. The scarf felt warm around my neck and it smelt like a campfire. It smelt like _him._

* * *

The snow from yesterday was washed away with the rain last night. Magnolia's strange like that; one day it's snowing and the next, there's no evidence of it ever being there. I remember yesterday's conversation with Lisanna. Guilt is in my heart as I wrap Natsu's scarf around my neck. Considering it's really cold outside still, I'm wearing it on my visit to mom and dad, but I feel like I'm slapping Lisanna in the face at the same time. She's trying to get close to Natsu, and here I am, wearing his most precious possession that she isn't allowed to touch. It's a good thing that I'm getting out of town today so that the two of them can have some alone time. Atleast that's what I kept telling myself. Truth is, I wanted to be the one spending Valentines Day with Natsu. The train leaves Magnolia station and takes me to my old childhood house. Thinking about it, I wonder if mom and dad would like Natsu? I smile at the thought. Mom would have loved him.

* * *

I spent a little longer there than I had originally planned so by the time I got back to town, the sun was fading away and only a few minutes were left of daylight. The town was strangely quiet. Everyone was probably at home with their loved ones. Maybe I'll have a nice hot bath at home. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! Within the next fifteen minutes, I had arrived at my apartment and I felt about ready to die. I guess that my guard was down so when I opened my door and found I saw a figure under my sheets, I screamed, grabbed my bag and swung it down as hard as I could onto the mysterious person in my bed. I heard a muffled scream then a familiar pink head of hair peeked out from under my blanket.

"What the hell's your problem Luce?"

His words slurred a little as he tried to wake up.

"What's _my _problem? This is my house! I shouldn't have to worry about someone else being in here when I'm gone. Speaking of wich, why are you here?"

"You still have my scarf."

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. It felt so comfortable wearing it that I didn't even realize that it was around my neck. I unwrapped it and handed it back to Natsu.

"Thanks for letting me wear it. It was really cold out today but your scarf helped keep me warm."

"No problem. Hey, where did you go today? I was looking all over for you."

"I went to visit my parents' graves. What did yo and Lisanna do?"

He gave me this weird look.

"Lisanna? I haven't seen her since this morning at the guild. She told me to go look for you."

I don't think Lisanna has a selfish bone in her body. She wanted Natsu to spend his time with me rather than have him for herself. It was the perfect oppurtunity for her to approach I'm but she let him go instead. I admire her strength to be able to do such a hard thing. I looked at Natsu and realized that I was happy to see him. But then Natsu sat up and walked towards me, his face blushing a little as he stopped infront of me.

"Happy Valentines Day."

I smiled.

"You too."

Suddenly, he did the last thing that I would have ever expected. He lent forward and pecked my right cheek with his lips. He whispered in my ear,

"You know, you look good in that scarf."

I froze. A million thoughts ran through my mind but not one word escaped my lips. I was in shock. Natsu had just kissed me...on the cheek... on Valentines Day! I looked into his eyes and almost lost myself in their dark vastness. With a single smirk, Natsu turned and jumped out my window, leaving me wonderstruck in my room. My heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest. Mom, Dad, did you see him just know? _That's_ the man that I'm going to marry someday.

**The End**

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day! I may have spent this year single again but anime has been there for me. Anyways, anyone else excited for April?! Fairy Tail is back in two months! If you're an Ichihime supporter such as myself, check out my other story, "Fading." Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Also, I'm to lazy to edit right now so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
